


Lost & Found

by ami_ven



Category: NCIS
Genre: Community: ncis_drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-02
Updated: 2014-02-02
Packaged: 2018-01-10 21:56:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1165000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Abby loses something and Tony finds it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lost & Found

**Author's Note:**

> written for LJ community "ncis_drabble" prompt #374 "loss"

Abby paced her lab, twisting on her toes to head back in the opposite direction, stopping mid-way at her computer each time to key in another line of code.

The elevator _dinged_ behind her, and Abby whirled. “Tony!”

He leaned against the lab door, holding up something that was almost too small for her to see. 

“You found it!” she cried. Abby kissed his cheek, then put in the pearl earring he’d found, now a matched pair. 

“Not really your style, Abs,” he teased.

“You know Timmy got me these for our anniversary.”

“I know. Five years today.”

Abby grinned.

THE END


End file.
